


I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

by prettysky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Enchanted (2007), Light Pining, Secret Santa 2018, also it's christmas, magic and true love and all the lovely cute bullshit, time is weird don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/pseuds/prettysky
Summary: Alex Danvers finds a princess on her way to work one day. It's New York City, and the lost girl needs her help.But Alex can't take care of the princess all by her own, can she?So it's a good thing Maggie Sawyer is there to help her bring the princess back to wherever she came from.\It's sweet and fluffy and probably exactly what you need to get into Christmas Spirit™.\\Happy Holidays! :D





	I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/gifts).



> yes it's 15k because i'm a bitch who doesn't know when to stop. i brought this on myself, really
> 
> anyway,  
> Merry Christmas everyone!! and a special Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa lurkz! hope you like it :)
> 
> Thanks to dani for all the work on this amazing Secret Santa exchange you organizing, reminding us all that sanvers are still in our hearts, and they're not going anywhere, and thanks to everyone who took place in making sanvers content. sanvers will always be soulmates ;)
> 
> Have fun!

Alex raised her hand high, motioning for a yellow taxi to stop beside her. She hurried inside, closing the door.

"Fifty-six and Bronz, please," she said, pulling out her phone.

She wasn’t about to be late, but she usually tried to get to work a little earlier than she had to. She had three clients today in a row, non-stop, and she had to go through all the files before the meetings. As a lawyer in a successful law firm in the city center, she had to maintain her reputation and professionalism; She was one of the best in the office. Recently, her success rate has risen a bit, and she hoped to keep it that way. She pulled out one of the files and began to read it.

She loved her work. She loved her life, in general. She lived a simple life, without any problems, surprises, or thrills. She lived alone, and unlike everything the world used to tell her, she didn’t feel the need for a partner. She had Nia and Barney, a sweet couple who lived next door, and she came to their place sometimes, to watch a game or have a drink. But most of her time she spent alone in her house, without anyone to be there with her. She didn’t want it, didn’t need it, and was happy in her life as they were. Nia tried to set her up with some men from her office, but with all of them Alex was bitterly disappointed, giving them a chance over and over again, discovering that they weren’t what she was looking for, and finally thinking that maybe she wasn’t even looking for something. The idea of living with another man, sharing her life with him, was... absurd. She just didn’t see herself doing it.

And anyway, she has no time to waste on that. She wants one day to open her own law firm, and for that, she has to work hard, and not spend her time on meaningless dating. This whole love thing- it's just not for her.

She suddenly noticed that the taxi was standing, and lifted her head from the papers. They were still in the middle of the lane, among all the cars on the road.

"What's going on?"

"Traffic."

"Can’t you bypass it?"

The driver gestured to all the cars around, which he obviously couldn’t get through. Alex exhaled, looking at her watch. If they won’t get going in the next fifteen minutes, she would certainly not be able to arrive on time. She looked past her window.

They stood right in front of a large intersection, and she heard a lot of cars honking loudly around them. Alex stuck her head out the window, squinting to see. She could see what looked like a big white figure, right in the middle of the intersection, and cars were overtaking it from right and left, annoyed and angry.  If that was the reason for the blockage, Alex thought, that’s a stupid reason. Why don’t they just move this thing?

She reached for the door handle. "Stay here," she instructed the driver, going out quickly. She ran toward the white figure, looking carefully right and left. As she approached it, she could see what it was, and she widened her eyes in surprise.

It was a girl, quite young, with soft blond hair and a big white blown dress. She looked around, her gaze lost, but she didn’t move. She didn’t seem to understand that she was blocking the traffic, that passing cars might hurt her.

"Hey, hey!" Alex called, approaching her. "Are you crazy? Come here," she grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. The girl let out a cry of panic, drawn after Alex. Alex stepped onto the sidewalk, motioning for the cars to continue. Her driver sidled to the side of the road, stopping beside them. Alex looked at the girl, examining her skimmingly.

"Why would you stand in the middle of the road?" Alex asked. It didn’t really interest her, and at that moment she hurried to work, but she asked, just for the sake of politeness.

"Road..." The girl looked back at where she had been standing. "I... I don’t know. First I stood by the well of wishes, and I bent over a little, and the next thing I know is that I'm lying here on this black ground, and huge colorful monsters are trying to overtake me from any direction. It was indeed very scary.” She looked up at Alex, and suddenly a smile came over her face. "Thank you, Miss, I think you saved me."

"Yeah, that's... sure. And, uh, no miss, it's just Alex."

"What is?"

"My name. Alex."

"Alex," nodded the girl, bowing. "I'm Kara."

Alex frowned. She looked very strange. Seventeen or eighteen, no more, and dressed in too grand clothes, more than anything Alex had ever seen. She seemed to have gone through a lot, because the clothes were very dirty, and her hair had leaves in it. But still, with the strange look, she looked incredibly sweet.

"Well, ah, Kara." Alex smiled nervously, politely. She reached for the taxi door handle. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go-"

"Oh, wait! I have to go back to James! He must be terrified, and I don’t know what happened to me. I have to find a way to get back to him, please, can you help me? You look like a very nice woman, and I'm not sure... ” She raised her head up, looking around at the tall buildings. "I'm not sure how to get back home."

Alex glanced at the taxi, then at her watch, then at Kara again. She bit her lips. If she’ll help her, she would be late, but on the other hand, the girl looked so lost, and if she was standing on the road in the middle of an intersection in New York City, she was probably not from around and could get hurt.

"Okay," Alex said without thinking. "Get in the car, we'll figure it out on the way."

"So you’ll help me? Oh, thank you!" A smile crossed Kara's face again, and Alex opened the car door.

It was a strange morning, and it seemed like it’s gonna turn into strange noon.

*

"Danvers, finally." Lucy sighed as she saw her. "You said you'd be here early, I-" Lucy fell silent at the sight of Kara, who was following Alex. Alex put on an apologetic face.

"I know, I know, it’s just-" She put her bag on the table, turning back. "Uh, Kara," she gestured toward the waiting room, that was full of armchairs and sofas. "Why don’t you wait here? I’ll be right there.”

Kara hummed something, sitting down on one of the armchairs. She didn’t stop examining everything around her, as if this were the first time she had seen glass tables or wall-to-wall carpeting. Alex sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to Lucy, whose eyebrow was raised.

"Okay, so..." She lowered her voice. "I found her on the road on the way to work, and she looked really poor and clueless, and she blocked the road so I helped her, and I was planning to leave her there but she was so lost, so I said I would help her."

"So you brought her here?" Lucy's voice grew louder, and Alex motioned her to tone down, strained.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I... I was trying to figure out where she was from to get her a taxi or something, but she says she's from An- Anidel-"

"Andalasia." She heard Kara's voice behind her. They both turned to look at her. Kara smiled at them. There was something innocent in that smile, almost pure, and Alex frowned again, this time in despair.

"Yes, that. I..." She turned to Lucy. "Do you know this place? A neighborhood that I don’t know in New York? Or maybe it's farther, is it a country, or a city, I'm not- I'm not sure-"

"It's right beyond the meadows of joy and the valley of contentment." Said Kara, a serious smile on her face. Lucy looked at Kara, then at Alex again, a grin on her face.

"Danvers, are you serious?"

"I didn’t mean that- I mean, I was just trying to help her, you know, she just looked so lost, and-"

"Morning," They heard a voice behind them. Alex turned.

Maggie Sawyer approached them in a tailored suit and an office suitcase in her hand. She smiled at them politely, and Alex could see a remnant of dimples on her cheek, as she did every time Maggie smiled. She had never been able to fully see her dimples. Alex breathed deeply, her heart accelerating for a moment. She figured that it was all the pressure she was having at the moment, with finding a solution for Kara and not late for her meetings, which was about to begin in ten minutes.

"Morning, Sawyer. Guess what Danvers brought to work today." Lucy smirked and Alex stared at her. Maggie turned to look at Alex curiously.

Alex looked back at her, finding herself unable to explain the situation. "There’s- I mean, I found, ah, there's a girl..." She stammered at Maggie's gaze. Maggie smiled softly, patiently. Alex exhaled in frustration. She can’t explain the situation because the situation is unexplainable. And for no other reason. She just has to concentrate. She got this.

"Alex found a princess in the middle of the street and brought her to the office," Lucy said. Maggie raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other, and finally at Kara, who was studying the big aquarium in the corner with a puzzled look.

"A princess?"

"Yes, from Andalusia."

"Andalasia." Said Alex.

"Of course. So what are you gonna do?"

Alex looked at her watch. "I have to find a way to bring her home, wherever it is. I planned to do it myself, but I didn’t think it would take so long, and I have a meeting in-” she checked her watch, “-seven minutes. I have to find a way to look after her, at least for the next few hours- "

"I'll do it." Said Maggie.

Alex opened her mouth slightly. "Really?"

Maggie shrugged. "Yeah, it's okay, I mean, my morning is free of meetings. I have mainly files to go through, and I don’t mind for some company in my office. She seems like a cool chick.”

A smile spread across Alex's face. "Excellent, Maggie, you're a lifesaver."

"But she’s still under your responsibility, right?"

"Obviously. Just... look after her for a few hours until I’ll finish. She looks like if she'll stay here alone she'll start drinking the water in the aquarium or something." Alex looked back, where Kara was looking at the waiting room magazines, a strange look of disgust on her face.

"Kara?"

Kara raised her head, hurrying toward them. She looked at Lucy and Maggie, bowing deeply.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Kara." She looked at Alex for a second. "Are you Alexandra's friends?"

"Oh, no, more like Alexandra's workmates," Lucy patted Alex on the shoulder. Alex scowled at her.

"Okay, that's enough. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh, I definitely have, but this is more interesting." She reached for Kara’s hand, raising it to her lips, kissing nobly. "It was nice to meet you, princess."

"Oh, I'm yet to be a princess. Only after I’ll marry Prince James will I be the princess." Kara explained with a kind smile. Lucy nodded in faux seriousness.

"Well, tell him I said hi."

"Of course!"

Lucy walked away in a moment, Kara watching her curiously all the way until she disappeared.

"Kara, this is Maggie," Alex gesture toward Maggie, and Kara bowed again. Maggie looked even more surprised, and it looked like she was going to bow in response. Finally, she nodded, a polite smile on her face.

"I've got some meetings now, and I can’t help you, so Maggie will watch over you until I’ll finish up, okay? Don't worry, she's..." Alex stopped for a moment, looking at Maggie.

She knew Maggie, of course. They worked in the same office for nearly three years. They spoke sometimes in the hallway, and in meetings where the whole office staff was present, but their connection wasn’t too deep. They never met privately, and Alex didn’t know much about her. But she was a person who always gave her an impression of a pleasant, calm feeling, and she looked into her eyes now, relieved. She wondered for a moment whether it was because she was helping her, or simply because... she had this ability, to calm others down without words. She didn’t have time to think about it now.

"She's alright," Alex completed, and Kara smiled at Maggie.

"Thank you, Miss Maggie."

Alex let out a chuckle, and Maggie smiled. "Just Maggie," she said, turning back. "Come on, let's not stall Alex."

Alex nodded at her. "Thanks."

Maggie's smile widened. "Sure."

Alex set off to the conference room. The presents were already there, waiting for her.

"Good morning. I'm glad everybody's here," she clasped formally. "Let's start."

*

Maggie was absorbed in a file, trying to concentrate. Kara sat on the floor, humming softly to herself in her sleep. Maggie offered her a chair, of course, but it was metallic and uncomfortable, and Kara couldn’t sit on it with her dress. She sat on the floor at last, claiming with a smile that it was perfectly comfortable. She fell asleep in a moment.

It seemed that all she needed was just sleep, and Maggie couldn’t help but smile as she watched her snoring quietly, her hands clasped under her head.

Maggie looked for Andalasia on Google, but found nothing. She called all the travel agencies and airlines she knew, but it seemed that Andalasia simply didn’t exist. She finally gave up, and went back to her files.

She didn’t mind doing Alex a favor. Alex was a nice person. She was one of the best lawyers Maggie had ever seen in action, always tough and cold, like she was ruling the court, and in the office, she managed to compromise so elegantly, in a way not a lot of people could. Face to face, on the other hand, she seemed to be more of a quiet, confident, pleasant person. The kind of people who keep their personal lives away from work. Maggie wondered if she had a boyfriend, or a family, what were her likes and dislikes... She found herself brooding over Alex Danvers, imagining her big brown eyes, and an involuntary smile came to her face.

She found herself wondering if Alex maybe had a girlfriend. Not like that, of course, she tried to calm herself. Maggie had been an ad for her own sexuality, more or less at an early age, but now that she was thinking about Alex's sexuality, it wasn’t because she had a crush on her or anything, it was just because, well, it could be. Everything can be. People who don’t share their private lives usually are like that, right? Maggie didn’t have a girlfriend for the past few years, but she didn’t talk to too many people about this. She wondered if she could be Alex's friend, just a friend. If this matter could bring them closer, in a completely platonic way. Of course, she had other friends, like Winn, and... Winn's friends.

Okay, she doesn’t really have friends. But she feels okay with it. That is, it doesn’t bother her. A hookup every few months usually settles it, and she’s not looking for a serious relationship right now. She wants to concentrate on her job at the moment, and that's fine.

Although being Alex's friend sounds like a nice idea. She would have wanted to know her better. Maybe-

She didn’t have time to think further because Kara yawned suddenly, opening her eyes. She stretched gently, sighing.

"Good morning, princess," Maggie joked from her seat. Kara rose slowly, looking around. She coughed a little.

"Oh, not yet a princess, just-"

"Only after you marry James, I know. Do you want some water? hang on-" Maggie went to pour her a glass. Kara thanked her with a smile, drinking the whole glass in two gulps.

"So..." Maggie returned to her seat while Kara sat down on the floor again. "I did some searching and called everywhere I know and didn’t find the place you said you were coming from… Andalasia? Is this a city, or a country?"

"It's a kingdom," said Kara. "Just before I got here I was going to marry its prince, Prince James." Her eyes were flooded with light. "We're in love."

Maggie swallowed a smile. "I'm sure." She tried another approach. "Do you have a passport or a driver's license?"

Kara looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don’t know what these things are."

Maggie sighed. It’s gonna be harder than she'd thought. She looked at her watch. Alex was supposed to finish her things in at least an hour, and she felt uncomfortable leaving Kara here with nothing to do while she worked. Kara looked out the window, her eyes fixed on the birds on the windowsill. She went over there, tapping the glass.

"Maybe you know how I can go home? My dear James is waiting for me, for sure... He might even be looking for me... Do you know, dear birds? How may I return home?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows in amazement. She had never seen a person talking to birds. Kara looked absolutely serious, waiting for the birds to answer, as if they were about to open their beak and speak her language. Maybe she got a serious blow to the head, or she took some very strong stuff.

"Hey, Kara, why, uh... Why don’t we go out? my apartment is not far away, you can shower and clean up, if you're hungry you can eat, and maybe we can find you a more comfortable outfit than this dress. What do you say?"

"Apartment? It must be a magical place if you can do all these things there! I'll be very happy, thank you!" she bowed again, hurrying after Maggie. They went to the elevator, Kara walking lightly, smiling to each passerby, humming a soft tune.

A lot of people would let her pass and not give her another thought, and perhaps even look at her with scorn or shock, but Maggie saw something different in her. She was sweet, almost too sweet, and seemed to hover over the floor as she walked, her hands moving around her body in a kind of royal gentleness. Maggie felt like she was really a princess, as if she had come out of a real fairy-tale book, as if she had come from another world.

She wondered if Alex had seen it too, and if that's why she insisted on taking her and helping her. A smile came over her face as she thought of Alex.

"You have a beautiful smile," Kara said. Maggie looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes," Kara nodded. "The little dents on the sides of your cheeks brighten your whole face when you smile. It’s gorgeous!” The elevator chimed and opened, and Maggie entered it first.

"How could it be that we entered the magical room from one place and left, but to another place? It happened to Alex and me before when we came in. Is that some kind of magic?”

Maggie grinned, not sure how to answer the question. "There is no such thing as magic. It's an elevator, it takes us up and down to different floors in a tall building."

Kara rebelled. "Of course there is such thing as magic! the greatest magic of all is love, don’t you know?"

Maggie didn’t answer, just opened the door of the building to get out, motioning Kara to follow her. "Come on," she said. "We need to clean and dress you up until Alex finishes, and then we'll try to get you back home."

*

They managed to go through a clothing store and buy a simple floral dress, much more comfortable than the white wedding gown Kara worn. Then they came to Maggie's apartment, and Kara took a shower and combed, marveling at every electric appliance she saw. Maggie patiently explained to her about the different objects, but hurried her to get back to the office in time. She handed her an old jacket to wear when they went out into the cold, and they hurried back to the office.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Said Kara as they passed a window full of twinkles, artificial snowflakes, and glowing balls. Christmas was in about two weeks, and people and shops seemed to get into the setting and all the rush around as soon as Halloween was over. Maggie found it a bit silly. She didn’t like Christmas too much, never saw it as anything worth celebrating. Or maybe she never really had anyone to celebrate with. She waited patiently while Kara stared in awe at the window.

"It's just Christmas decor," she said, a bit dryly. Kara's smile was still wide.

"What's Christmas? is that another kind of magic?"

"Of course, it’s the most magical time of the year," Maggie said, her voice sarcastic. She patted Kara's back. "We have to go."

"Oh, no, please! Christmas looks so beautiful, can we stay here?"

"It's not Christmas, it's Christmas decor, and we have to get you back home, so come on."

It seemed to convince Kara, and she agreed.

They came back to the office, and Maggie went straight to Alex's conference room. She looked at her through the transparent door, where she seemed to be shaking hands with some clients, probably at the end of a successful meeting. The slight, involuntary smile came over Maggie's face again at Alex's formal face, so different from the stressed one she wore this morning.

"You have a lovely smile," Kara said, beside her. Maggie didn’t look at her.

"Yes, you said that already."

"The man holding your heart is a lucky man indeed."

Maggie snickered. "No man is holding my heart."

“Oh, so you haven’t met him yet?"

Maggie looked at her. She wondered if of all the strange things Kara had said and done today, she would understand what Maggie is about to tell her. And maybe for her, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, unlike many other people who claim to be normal.

"I like women," she said, gently.

Kara opened her eyes wide. "You mean, as James and I love, so does you, but… with women."

"Exactly. So no man holds my heart."

"And what about a woman?" Kara smiled again, sure she'd solved it all.

It caught her unprepared. She didn’t think Kara would get along with it. She turned away, clearing her throat.

"No one." She finally managed to say. "No woman holds my heart."

Kara seemed thoughtful, and she looked around. Maggie turned her head back to Alex's office, which she just left while accompanying her clients outside. She parted from them at the exit, and noticed Maggie and Kara, signing for them to come in.

"How did it go?"

"Very good. That's the fourth deal I closed this month." A broad smile spread on Alex's face, and she looked at Kara.

"What about you?" she said. "I see you were treated well."

“Oh, absolutely! Maggie took me to the apartment, and there was a magic box with people in it, and a warming box for the cold weather you have here, and even a wonderful fountain, and she let me clean in it and we went through a big house full of clothes and we took this! " Kara turned around, the dress flapping to the sides. "It was wonderful! and we also saw Christmas, it was absolutely magical, and we saw-"

"I see you’ve done a lot without me." Alex joked. Maggie managed to smile, a blush rising in her cheeks without her intent. She nodded.

"Yeah, so I tried to find Andalasia everywhere I could, and no one knows what or where this place is. She has no ID, and I'm not sure that..." Her voice suddenly toned down as she looked at Kara, that was still spinning and dancing around. Her hands were waved gently through the air, and she continued humming to herself gleefully. "I'm not sure I know how can we get her home."

"We- I mean, yes, of course," Alex coughed awkwardly. Maggie stared at the floor, realizing after a bit that she included herself in the search mission.

"I mean, you don’t have to, you've done your duty above and beyond, and you even bought her a dress..." Alex scooped up her wallet. "I'll pay you back, and you’ll-"

"No, Alex." Maggie reached out to stop her, putting her hand on hers. "It’s alright, I did it gladly. I'll help you bring her home."

Alex looked at her for a moment, a smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yes, why not?" Maggie smiled too. Here's an opportunity, to be Alex's friend. And why not really? she's a nice girl, and they seem to get along well.

"Okay, then," Alex turned to look at Kara, who was standing beside the aquarium in the waiting room, looking at the fish affectionately. "let's go to my office."

*

They raided the Internet, looking for any sign of land, state, or even some sort of little reference that would lead them to this place that Kara was talking about. They questioned her a little more about the place, revealing even stranger details. Alex felt really confused.

"Squirrels?"

"Dozens," nodded Kara. "And from the birds there are owls, sparrows, and beautiful canaries. One of my best friends is a canary."

Alex bit her lip. So far Kara has told them that she lives in the forest, with the animals, that she speaks to them, and they speak to her, and that things sometimes fly, move or appear magically. That she had been waiting for her prince for a long time, and two days ago he had arrived, Prince James, on horseback.

"He promised me that we shall get married in the morning, and the animals sewed me a wonderful dress, and I hurried to the palace, but the Well of Wishes called me, and I had to ask to live happily ever after, for me and dear James."

"Wait a minute," Maggie turned to her. They had been there for hours, searching, discussing and writing, while Kara sat aside, humming quietly. She couldn’t read, apparently, nor write. Maggie had taken off her suit jacket and been left in her blouse, gathering her hair in a rubber band. She looked almost at a loss, her cheeks flushed, her forehead wrinkled in constant thinking. Alex watched her quietly as she turned to Kara.

"You met this James dude two days ago?" Maggie sounded stunned. "And you decided to get married right away?"

"Of course," said Kara, very seriously. "James and I were meant for each other. He saved me from the terrible troll. He was the prince I’ve been waiting for."

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look. Maggie with her mouth open, eyebrows raised, and Alex in a desperate face. They tried every way to figure out what was going on here, how to get to this place where there was no phones, cars, or any traffic that wasn’t horses, and guessed it was on a deserted island when Kara told them she had never seen a beach, and a black line stretched on that idea as well.

It was already late evening. They both had to leave office a few hours ago. The window outside began to darken, and they weren’t near a solution.

"Alright." Alex sighed, closing her laptop. "I think we should give up for today."

Maggie looked up at her, a little surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. it's getting late, and I don’t want to leave you here for too long. I mean-”

"I'm happy to be here, Alex." Maggie had a calming smile on her lips. "It's nice, for a change. Quite refreshing, I'd say, even if totally absurd."

"Right," Alex said after a brief reflection, smiling back. "Right."

Maggie looked down, still smiling, in a gesture that made Alex's heart beat faster. It was something she couldn't understand, something new and... strange. She couldn't remember when in her life she felt that way. Alex coughed awkwardly, looking at Kara.

"I'll take her to my place. She can sleep on the couch, and tomorrow morning-"

"Yes." Maggie continued. "I mean, yeah, we'll continue tomorrow morning. I'll help you." 

Alex got up, and they collected their papers and things in silence. Kara rose too, a confused look on her face.

"Did you succeed in finding a solution?"

"I'm afraid not," Alex said with a serious face. She put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "But don’t worry, I'll take you to my apartment, you can sleep there tonight."

"Oh, splendid! Thank you, Alexandra." Kara bowed deeply. Alex chuckled in embarrassment.

"Just Alex."

"Of course, Alex, forgive me."

"It's alright. Let's go."

They left the building, all three together, into the cool evening breeze. Alex watched Maggie catch a taxi. She patted the roof of the car as it stopped, looking at them.

“You take it. I'm walking, my apartment is pretty close. "

"Oh," said Alex in surprise. She opened the door, letting Kara in. "Thanks."

Maggie nodded. "You’ll be alright?"

Alex looked inside the car, and at Maggie again. Her eyes shone in the light of the colored bulbs hanging in one of the shop windows. Alex’s heart warmed to the feeling, the serenity and peace that enveloped her again, only from Maggie's presence. From her concern, her care. Alex felt she could hug her here and now.

She wasn’t the hugging type.

"Of course," she managed only to nod. "Good night."

"Good night." Alex got inside the taxi and they took off. She looked at Maggie's face until she was gone.

"The colorful monsters are not so bad after all," Kara said after a few minutes' drive.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from lightly chuckle. "Yes, they're pretty useful."

"Are all the monsters colored?"

Alex tried to explain to her about various vehicles, which turned out, not surprisingly, that Kara didn’t even know one. They spent the rest of the ride with Alex explaining on trucks, airplanes and motorcycles, and Kara's constant questions, which seemed stunned every time a new vehicle was mentioned.

"So every land vehicle has four wheelies-"

"Wheels." Alex pressed the key in the door lock, letting the two of them in.

"Apart from motorcycles, which have only two?"

"Yes, and there are many other vehicles with a different number of wheels, but I think that's enough car stories for today."

Alex took off her coat and Kara fell silent.

"You should go to sleep. You’ve been through a tiring day and tomorrow we have to continue our search."

"You and Maggie?"

Alex was silent as she took out a blanket and a pillow from the cabinet. "Yes," she said finally. "Me and Maggie."

"Maggie is a lovely girl."

"No doubt."

"She told me she likes women." Kara raised her head. "Do all the girls in your world love other girls?"

Alex froze. Does Maggie love women? Well, she has the looks. And that’s... that's not something strange. That is, she knows some people are like that. This is not new, or surprising. It’s just that, the thought itself of, of Maggie Sawyer, likes girls... it gives her a bit of a strange heat in the stomach.

Don’t be a homophobe now, Alex.  She ordered herself.  It’s not appropriate. So Maggie likes girls, so what? Gay people exist. It shouldn’t be weird. 

The heat didn’t leave her stomach.

"Not all of them," she told Kara. "There are some who love boys, and some who love both."

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. She took off her jacket and sat on the couch, which Alex just finished making.

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, now you have." Alex smiled again, but her cheeks ached. She smiled too much today, and she felt strange tiredness. Maybe she should go to bed early too, at- she looked at her watch- eight-thirty in the evening.

"There's a pillow, a blanket and pajamas for you, and if you want water, there's some in the fridge, it's there. If you need anything, you can wake me up, I'm in this room."  But please don’t wake me up,  she added in her head, hoping Kara would sleep well until morning. 

"Thank you so much, Alexan- Alex." Kara bowed deeply again, maybe for the fifth time today. "It is so generous of you to open your quarters and let me stay here. I am so grateful, and when I’ll meet James again, we will repay you."

Alex just nodded. "Sure."

Kara lay down on the couch, falling asleep in a few moments. Alex could watch her snoring calmly before she disappeared into her room.

She told me she liked girls.

Alex rolled over in her bed, hugging her pillow. Leave it, Danvers. Go to sleep. Maybe you'll wake up in the morning and find out there's no place called Andalasia and all that nonsense has just happened in your brain, and in this case, you'd better find a doctor.

She turned over a few more times, finding that Kara and Andalasia were far from her thoughts, and instead she found Maggie, a little smile on her lips, hands in her pockets, and her warm voice saying words she couldn’t understand, and so she fell asleep.

*

She woke up to the sound of the TV on. She sighed, remembering Maggie had taught Kara how to turn on a TV yesterday, and the poor fool must’ve been watching it all night. She rose with a yawn, got ready quickly, and went out into the living room. She found Kara standing in the kitchen on her tiptoe, trying to reach the top shelf, and the living room, which was cluttered with papers, leftovers and coffee cups, was now clean and neat. The TV was on, but it seemed that Kara wasn’t interested in what was on the screen. She turned to Alex, a smile already spread across her face. She smiles even when she has no one to smile to, Alex thought, before Kara jumped towards her eagerly.

"Alex, you’re awake! Wonderful! It was a bit messy here, so I tried to clean up a bit, I hope you like it. And I just found this box-" She pointed to a cereal box- "And there are very tasty little pieces here, I just need a bowl to put the-"

"Morning cereal?"

"That's their name? A very good name. They're cereals you eat in the morning." Kara's smile widened, and she took one bowl off the shelf. "Do you want some too?"

"No, I'm having coffee in the morning." Alex turned on the coffee machine. "Why is the TV on?"

"Oh, the magic box? I’ve heard some beautiful sounds from there before, and now there are some people talking, and they said some very interesting things, although I didn’t understand all of it."

Alex looked around the living room. "Thanks for cleaning up in here."

“Oh, gladly! It's nice to live in an organized and clean environment, don’t you think? "

Sure, if you have roommates. "Whatever." She poured herself some coffee and took a few sips. "We need to get out soon, finish your cereal."

And so they left, arriving at the office at the same time as yesterday, and settled in Alex's office. Alex began to look at a few paperwork files while Kara set there and looked around. She got up, turning in the room. Alex glanced at her, sighing slightly.

"Do you want maybe, uh, employment or something?" she tried. "What do you like to do, what do you usually do?"

Kara turned to her from the window she was standing at. "Most of the day I just like to cook, and talk to the forest animals, and sing..." she said dreamily. Alex bit her lips doubtfully.

"I'm not sure I can let you do any of these things here." she said. "What about drawing or painting?"

Kara shook her head. "It's alright, Alex. I'll just watch you and Maggie talk. You're a great couple, and very interesting to the eyes. I've never watched the kind of talks you two do."

Alex raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth in surprise. "Maggie and I, we’re not..." She shook her head. "Not a couple."

"Oh, of course," Kara laughed. "I know, I meant a couple of people."

There was a knock on the door and Alex looked away quickly, finding Maggie standing in the doorway, her hand slightly raised in greetings. Alex found her heart beating fast, and it seemed to her that it had begun to even before Maggie came into the room, while she was talking to Kara.

"How are you doing this morning?" She said, sitting down in a chair opposite Alex. Kara approached her, bowed kindly.

"Fabulous, thank you, Maggie! And you?"

"I'm alright." She smiled slightly at Kara's behavior, which she didn’t seem to have gotten used to. "What about you?" She asked Alex, who nodded while she was still busy with her papers.

"In a minute. I just have to finish a few things here, and we'll get started."

And indeed, a few minutes later they both turned to the large board in Alex's office, rewrite all of their possibilities, investigating Kara and speculate in various ways. They spoke quickly, in a matter-of-factly, professionally. Alex thought to herself that Maggie had something in her she hadn’t see in many people she has met - passion, and a desire to help, and especially felt some sort of a click between them, that made the situation simple and comfortable, and without her noticing they spent a few hours talking. The conversation flowed, and Alex felt that she wasn’t making any effort, that it was easier for her to talk to Maggie than with most of the people in her life who were there long before her. Kara sat aside and hummed quietly with her eyes closed, answering their occasional questions.

They were now resting after a long session, a few cups of coffee and dirty napkins covering the table, and the whiteboard before them full of black eras. Kara fell asleep, her face calm and relaxed. They looked at her in silence.

"She smiles even when she's asleep," Maggie murmured. Alex grinned.

"I think she'll smile even if you put a gun to her head. This woman is a mystery."

Maggie patted the table with her fingers, an empty cup of coffee in her hand. "A mystery we can’t seem to solve, as it turns out."

Alex sighed. She wrinkled her nose, exchanging a look with Maggie. She noticed maggie’s brown eyes were the exact color of chocolate, warm and sweet, the kind that melts on the tongue. Alex swallowed, almost trembling. Maggie sighed too.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor. I mean, there's a chance she's just a madwoman who ran away from some madhouse and we were just fools who fell into her trap."

Maggie cocked her head. "I know, but somehow I don’t think she's lying."

"It doesn’t have to be a lie for her. She might believe in it, and it's just not true. People like that exist."

"So you say you don’t believe her?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And you do? To all this shit about true love exists in reality and talking animals and trolls?"

"No, of course not. I mean, not to everything, I mean- like-" Maggie began to stutter and Alex bit back a smile. She was sweet when she got confused like this, straying a strand of hair off her eyes.

"Look, I... I don’t know." She finally confessed. "I don’t know whether she’s telling the truth. Maybe she is, and maybe... maybe she’s not. But she's in distress, and she needs help, and I think that if we can, why don’t we do our best in helping her?"

Alex was silent, nodding. Maggie smiled without looking at her, turning the empty coffee cup in her hands. "You know," she said, her voice suddenly quieter. "I never... I would never have dared to tell someone that I, uh, may believe in something in what she said." She darted her head up. "I don’t know why I told you."

"Maybe it's because we’re together in this." Said Alex. "I mean, you and I are the only ones who know the whole story. You wouldn’t just tell it to just anyone."

Maggie bit her lips, looking down again. Alex thought she had seen her shakes her head no, a tiny movement of the head, but perhaps she only imagined. She thought about it for a moment, of the chance that Kara really came from a magical kingdom that existed in fairy tales, and accidentally fell into the real world in an irrational way, and now her only chance to return was Alex and Maggie, who knew nothing about magic, enchanted forests or love. And... maybe she's right. Maybe Maggie's right too. Maybe all Alex needs to do now is to believe in whatever this bullshit is, to dive into it, or find a solution from within. A mad, unclear line of thought had passed her mind, and somehow, she knew it was the right thing to do. Instead of bringing Kara to a doctor, instead of following the logic that has been a part of her for so many years, that tried to convince her to not believe Kara at all. She needs to change the way she was used to be.

"She said love is the most powerful magic of all."

Maggie looked up at her, puzzled. "Okay?" She said slowly, trying to get to the bottom of Alex's point. Alex stood up, moving her hands.

“Hear me out for a second, okay? Suppose there is a magical kingdom called Andalasia that is in some parallel universe or something, and there’s magic in there, real magic, and somehow this magic has entered into our world and brought Kara here." Alex waved her hands seriously as Maggie frowned, listening.

"So if magic is what brought her here, magic can also bring her back. And if love is the strongest magic..."

"We need to find... love?" Maggie widened her eyes enthusiastically and immediately twisted them back in confusion.

"Maybe? I don’t know. At this point, any idea will be better than what we have until now."

"So magic exists?" Maggie's forehead was still wrinkled.

Alex sighed. "For this idea, we have to believe in it. And stupid as it sounds... I think it's our only solution, to make magic work here with love, so we can bring her back home."

A flush rose in Alex's cheeks. She must admit, she didn’t think she would ever be in a position to talk with Maggie Sawyer about magic, love, and magical kingdoms, and do it with all seriousness as if they were at the edge of solving an important case.

Alex glanced at sleeping Kara. "I think we should wake her up and see what she has to say." She looked back at Maggie, who bit her lips anxiously.

"What do you say about dinner?"

*

The waiter placed a bowl full of appetizing salad in front of Kara and she widened her eyes happily. She began to devour the plate while Maggie and Alex exchanged affectionate chuckles.

"So, Kara, Alex and I thought of something." Said Maggie. Kara raised her head, her mouth full of leaves.

"We thought that, well, in your world, or at least in the kingdom from which you came, there’s magic, and magic must have brought you here. So maybe we'll try to use magic to get you back?"

Kara swallowed the contents of her mouth, nodding vigorously. "It certainly can work. Although from what I understand, the magic in this land works a little differently."

"We can try." Said Alex. "Did you say that... love is the strongest magic?"

"Yes, indeed!" Kara smiled.

"And how does it work, this magic?"

"Well," Kara put down her fork. "Two people who are in love with each other should share a true love’s kiss. That how the magic can be performed, any magic that comes to mind, as long as it is helpful and does good."

"So just two people kissing?"

"Not just!" Kara said, shaking her head sternly. "They should be in love. Love is not the strongest magic if it’s not real, true love is what we need."

"Of course, easy peasy." Alex sat back in her chair. "We just have to find two people in love and make them kiss. I do it every Thursday."

Maggie stared at her, and she shrugged. A slight smile came over Maggie's face as she looked back at Kara, and Alex couldn’t help but catch the same smile.

"I'm sure it won’t be a problem! True love-"

"Is a rare commodity." Said Maggie, shaking her head. "It's pretty hard to find people who are absolutely and utterly in love with each other today."

"But... they exist, don’t they?" A worried look crossed Kara's face. Maggie quickly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don’t worry. We'll do what we can to get you home."

A wide smile came over Kara's face and she looked from Alex to Maggie, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're two are such wonderful women," she said, her voice choked. "I'm so lucky I’ve met you both. Who knows what would happen to me if I had to stay in this world forever without help. Thank you," She reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes.

If that was an ordinary case, Alex would have been embarrassed, and even a little anxious about such behavior from an almost stranger, and a weird one. But her heart softened at Kara's sweet look, so helpless. She reached out carefully to put her hand on Kara's other shoulder, patting gently.

"You'll be fine. We'll bring you home before Christmas," Alex smiled.

Kara raised her head quickly. "Wait, what about the magic of Christmas?" She turned to Maggie. "You said Christmas was the most magical time of the year!"

Maggie smiled, merciful look in her eyes. "No, honey, I just meant that... it was just a figure of speech. There is no real magic in this, uh, land."

Kara frowned for a few moments, sniffling. They kept looking at her as she tried to think, rubbing the napkin in her hands.

"What’s a figure of speech?" She said finally, and Alex and Maggie burst into laughter.

They continued with their dinner, chattering and eating, and mainly taught Kara about this world, since she didn’t know about so many of the things that exist, and interrogate her about her own world, discovering other things that they didn’t know about. Alex decided to believe Kara, no matter what crazy things she said, and so it seems did Maggie. She didn’t know what had led her to such a decision, but it made her feel serene, and she enjoyed their company in a way that was surprising, yet didn’t surprise her at all. Kara was enthusiastic about everything, from the delicious food, the embroidered cloth napkins and the cozy atmosphere in the restaurant. It was amusing and cute, and Alex leaned back, relaxed in her chair, watching Maggie do a simple trick with the salt cap to Kara’s eyes.

"And here it is," Maggie pulled the lid behind Kara's ear. Kara's eyes widened and she let out a giggle of pleasure.

"Again, again!" She said excitedly, and Maggie smiled widely as she did the trick again. Even Alex grinned at the astonished Kara, and she exchanged a smile with Maggie over her head.

"It's like magic!" Kara squeaked, examining the cap.

"Well, not exactly. But there are some tricks that can look like magic," Maggie leaned back too. Alex watched her quietly as she slowly explained to Kara how she had done the trick. She moved her hair away from her face, and it pulled back, exposing her neck, her ears. Alex didn’t like to stare, but something in Maggie pulled her eyes in a way that she couldn’t explain, nor break away. Suddenly she sees her dimples in full, and they are more beautiful than she thought they could be. They added so much grace to her face, and her lips were full, curving, her chocolate eyes shined, she was so... beautiful. And not only her appearance, the way she spoke with Kara patiently, slowly, smiling at her, radiant with all her warmth, her kindness, and Alex couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering, or the smile to come on her face. Maggie makes her breathing hitch, and she didn’t understand why.

Maggie glanced at Alex, and Alex quickly looked away and coughed in embarrassment. She raised a hand to call for the check, missing Maggie's eyes that rested on her for a few seconds before returning back to Kara.

They went out into the cold night air, and Alex raised her hand to call for a taxi. Kara looked around at the Christmas decorations that filled the street, her eyes glowing.

"Tomorrow we can start looking for a couple who can help us," said Maggie, putting her hand on Kara's arm. "It's not supposed to take too long. It's hard, but we'll do it."

Kara smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Maggie. You too, Alex." She looked at Alex, who'd just caught a taxi. Alex smiled at her and opened the door, patting the car roof, just as Maggie did for her the other day.

"It's for you. We'll take the next one." She motion Maggie to get inside. Maggie smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Danvers." She patted Kara on the back and walked toward the taxi.

"See you tomorrow," said Alex. Maggie looked at her, a smirk still on her lips. A few seconds passed, and Alex found that as before, she couldn’t look away from Maggie. Maggie bit her lips gently and stepped into the taxi.

"Goodbye, Maggie!” Kara waved happily as Maggie closed the car door and disappeared in a moment. Alex watched the taxi drive away from sight and turned around again, feeling her cheeks warm, and the inexplicable feeling that was like a big stone deep in her stomach. She sighed, confused, even... angry. What is happening to her? Does Maggie have anything to do with this? This feeling doesn't make her feel bad, it's actually kind of nice, warm and fuzzy inside, but, it's something she wasn't able to put a name to, something she definitely never felt before. She ordered herself to forget it and focus, and turned to look for Kara in her eyes. She found her by a brightly lit display window.

"Kara! Come on, we're going home."

*

Christmas was approaching, and the atmosphere was full of cheerful songs, flashing lights and red and green everywhere. Snow began to fall lightly, but wasn’t caught to the ground. The streets were full of people coming in and out of shops, their hands full of gifts and packages, and everyone was tightly dressed, cold fumes floating in the freezing air. Alex walked down the street, looking around at everything, wondering about this holiday, which had never attracted her, that she had never felt the need to celebrate, and how now she felt that her heart had strangely opened to it.

Christmas is a family holiday, a holiday with a decorated tree in the house, and ornaments around, and a burning fireplace, and always more than one gift under the tree, and usually not a book. Alex had spent all the Christmas’ in her life with a naked Christmas tree in the house, except for a lone star in its head, and always one book wrapped in dull brown wrapping paper underneath it. Her mother didn’t like to celebrate, not since her father died, and they were left alone in the cold house, always there in Midvale. Her mother was off, powerless, never took care for Alex properly, and Alex had left for New York the first chance she had. She hadn’t spoken to her mom since.

Since then, she used to spend the Christmas holidays alone at home, and sometimes, at Christmas parties full of people who were too cheerful, something that she usually associated to the eggnog that was always everywhere. She never celebrated Christmas with people she loved, who loved her, or at least friends with whom she felt comfortable enough, and even if she felt a sense of sadness, depression, or loneliness, she pushed it aside. It’s better for her alone, she convinced herself, that's what she always knew.

She looked at her side, where Maggie walked. They were on their way to one of the nearby retirement home, trying to find couples in love enough and ask them to kiss. A retirement home full of old people, Maggie argued, would be the first place they should look, for what’s less enviable than couples who had been living together for forty or fifty years?

Alex dug deeper into her coat, trying to warm her nose, which was already red and frozen. She didn’t like the winter. She always felt too cold to function, and she preferred the summer, where she could enjoy the warm sun, like in the good old days she had in the Midvale, running away to the beach from the darkness in her house.

They reached the doorway of the building, both of them turning to see that Kara was still behind them. She was still wearing her floral dress, but they had to give her a coat and scarf, and proper boots. She was fascinated by the snow, which apparently she have seen for the first time in her life, and walked slower than usual. Alex put her hands to her mouth and blew on them to warm. Maggie glanced at her, her eyes amused.

"Let me," she said, and Alex, without thinking, held out her hands. Maggie wrapped them in hers, rubbing slowly, an inexplicable heat in her palms, and she passed it to Alex, an even warmer look in her eyes as she looked at her. Heat now rose not only in Alex's hands but also in her cheeks, in her stomach, in her ears.

She licked her lips and lowered her head in embarrassment. She didn’t want to leave Maggie's hands, and not just because she warmed them but simply because... that feeling was so pleasant, so addictive, something that had nothing to do with the heat at all. Maggie smiled a tiny smile, almost invisible, and her eyes drew Alex back to her.

Think logically,  Alex ordered herself.  What does this woman want? Why is she making you feel that way? What is that thing you're feeling? And how such a thing even happens?

She felt... affection. But not the kind of the light affection she feels for Barney and Nia, but something more intense, something deeper, something that made her confused, and yet, so full of unclear peace, as if she was drinking water for the first time after years in the desert. Maggie made her feel all of that, and they began to spend time together just a week ago. It was scary, and she wondered if she was supposed to stay away from her just to stop feeling all this.

But then, she enjoys it. Doesn’t she? This feeling that fills her, that filled her perhaps from the moment she started working with Maggie, from the moment she really noticed her dimpled smile, her chocolate eyes, all of her being that shined through her... she likes it, if she thinks about it. And she thinks about it, and her cheeks redden even more.

Her hands are warmer than before, but she doesn’t let go of Maggie's hands.

"It's here?" There was Kara's voice behind her, and Maggie let go of Alex's hand and walked over to Kara, leading her in, explaining her the plan.

They will find a couple, talk and interview them, and if they find them suitable, they will ask them to perform the magic. Maggie used the word ‘Perform’ and Alex shivered in disgust. Maggie giggled at the sight.

"Are you thinking of old people kissing?"

"Please don’t say old people kissing," Alex mumbled, rubbing her eyes, causing another giggle to come out of Maggie's mouth.

Maggie now approached the receptionist at the front desk, a broad smile on her face.

"Hey, my name is Maggie Sawyer, I'm from DEO & Co. I'm here with my partners, and we'd be happy if you could help us on a small matter. We're looking for an old married couple who can agree to be interviewed for us, something short and non-binding…”

She went on chatting with the receptionist, coaxing her to help them without arousing suspicion, while Alex and Kara waited behind, Alex clasping her coat pockets, stressed, hoping for the best. A few minutes later, the receptionist came out from behind the counter and told them to follow her. Maggie turned with a smile on her face, gesturing with her thumbs up.

A small room in the middle of a long corridor was, it turns out, their answer. The receptionist came inside, addressing an elderly woman in a wheelchair, that was watching outside the window.

"Trudy? There are some nice ladies who came to visit you," the receptionist said, turning to the three of them. "She doesn’t hear very well sometimes, but I think she can help you."

Maggie sat down in front of the woman, who didn’t seem to notice her presence in the room. The receptionist left them alone, closing the door behind her, and Trudy blinked, probably after the closing door noise.

"Gabe?" She said hoarsely, turning to Maggie. Her eyes glazed. Maggie put a cautious hand on her shoulder, smiling gently.

"No, my name is Maggie. How are you, Trudy?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The blood pressure recently wasn’t so good though, but it's a negligible problem," a slight chuckle escaped her mouth, and she turned to look at Alex and Kara. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kara, and this is Alex," Kara said, sitting down next to Maggie. Her smile was especially bright when she smiled at Trudy. "I've never seen such a beautiful old woman as you," she said with her usual openness. “Your eyes are so lovely!”

Trudy smiled, wrinkles gathering around her eyes. "Thank you, dear. Gabe used to say I'd be the prettiest in the room, even if the room was full of twenty Julia Roberts." She gave another giggle. "Julia Roberts was his favorite actress," she added, muttering, and her gaze returned to the window. She let out a quiet sigh, her eyes misting.

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look. Used to say?

"Actually, Trudy, we're here to talk with you about... Gabe, is he your husband?"

"Really? Oh, how nice. Do you know him? He was a man of many women, I always knew. But his heart always belonged to me, no matter where we went or with whom we talked or spent the time, he always chose to be by my side, everywhere." She let out a sigh again, tears forming in her eyes. "He was such a wonderful man. I always wondered how I was so fortunate that he chose me over all of the other girls. Of course, he could get any woman he wanted, they all followed him like bees, but he wanted me. The too pale, too thin Trudy... He didn’t care what I looked like, he loved me for what I was inside like from the outside, until his dying day." She reached out a hand to wipe away a tear. "He was the man of my dreams."

"Trudy, I'm so sorry." Maggie's voice was gentler than a feather. "I understand that Gabe is no longer alive... is he?"

Trudy's eyes looked deep into Maggie's. "No. He died last month."

Alex exhaled, turning back so that Trudy wouldn’t see her disappointed look. Why did this stupid receptionist bring them into this room, which is clearly not what they wanted? So that they would have to hear about this in love woman, whose husband had been taken away just a month ago, to see how sad she is... Alex felt her heart flutter with regret, aching for this woman who looked like her entire world had been destroyed. She pursed her lips, turned back again.

Her gaze met Maggie's as Kara comforted Trudy. Maggie gave her a consoling smile and Alex was filled with warmth, feeling as if Maggie were wrapping her in a hug right now. She swallowed, sending her back a similar smile. She had never imagined that such a simple gesture from another person would make her so peaceful, especially after what she heard from Trudy.

"Trudy, I'm so sorry." Said Maggie again, her hand rubbing Trudy's knee carefully. "You helped us a lot, but we have to go."

Trudy nodded, as if she knew that would happen. "Of course, I understand." Her eyes returned to the window. Maggie rose slowly, motioning for Kara to follow her. The tearful Kara bent down to give Trudy a last hug before she, Maggie and Alex left the room, and they returned to the reception.

After explaining to the receptionist that they didn’t need a story about an old couple in love but to talk to the older couple themselves, the task became much more difficult. There were two other couples living together at the current retirement home, and when they spoke to the two of them they found that they weren’t suitable. It was so in another nursing home, and in another, and it just seemed that the couples they found were simply not in love enough, or haven’t lived together long enough, or that time just dulled their love. One or two of them were found to be suitable, and Kara, courageous or just too naive, along with her ability to speak with charming tactless, asked them to share a kiss. But the magic didn’t work, and they left, disappointed.

"I think it's enough old couples for today," said Alex at the end of the day, chewing her cookie. As they walked down the street Kara noticed a shop window with a pile of Christmas-decorated cookies, and Maggie agreed to buy them, along with two cups of coffee and one cup of hot cocoa. They sat at a small table inside the cafe, Kara licking her lips with pleasure at the drink and cookies.

"I agree. So what now?" Maggie sipped her coffee.

"I don’t know." Alex shook her head. "We'll think about it tomorrow."

Maggie nodded. The searching around the city between the retirement homes exhausted both of them, but not Kara, who seemed more jumpy and alert than ever. Maggie looked at her watch, then at the darkness outside.

"If you don’t mind, I think I'll head back home." She smiled at Alex. "See you tomorrow?"

Alex smiled back. "Obviously."

She can’t remember when she last smiled so much. Maggie makes her... God, she can’t even put it in words. More than the last time she was smiling like that, she can’t remember the last time she bumped into something she couldn’t put in words. She's a lawyer, she's amazing at it. Still, whenever she saw Maggie, or even thought of her, her mind was stuck, unable to function.

"Goodbye, Maggie!" Kara called, waving, and soon Maggie left the cafe. Alex drank her coffee in silence, deep of thoughts.

"Alex, is everything okay?"

Alex shook herself. "Sure, everything’s great. Finish your cocoa and we’ll get out of here."

Kara was silent for a moment. "It doesn’t look like everything’s great. Are you sad about the stories we heard today?"

"Do I look sad?"

Kara tilted her head. In the week and a little she spent with Maggie and Alex it seemed to Alex that she been changing a little, day by day. She was still the cheerful, naive, sweet girl she met at the middle of the intersection, but she became more measured at times, and tended to notice things Alex hadn’t, just by observing.

"Maybe... toutful?"

"Thoughtful." Alex corrected her. She used that word a few days ago, and Kara, apparently, realized its meaning. Kara smiled, nodding.

"You think very strongly."

"I am." Alex sighed. Kara won’t understand-

And maybe she will?

Well, she met that James guy only two days before she decided to marry him, and most of her friends are, well, animals, but she seemed to be waiting for her prince all her life. Maybe she knows about... feelings, and how confusing they are, and what people supposed to do with them, isn’t it? Either way, Alex had no one to talk about anyway, and Kara was the closest. What did she have to lose?

"I... ah," she found herself unable to express herself. She thought a little, trying again. "I feel strange. I mean, I don’t know what it is, it could be nothing, I just... I never felt that way."

"I don’t understand."

"Maggie," spat Alex, spitting the word out, trying to get rid of all the confusion it made her feel. "It's Maggie, she makes me feel... all this."

“Do you mean in a bad way or a good way?”

“I mean in a way that’s making me very confused. But, I don’t know, I guess it’s not bad. It’s like... fireworks? kind of? she...” Alex sighed. “I can’t breath when she’s here, and I can’t breath when she’s not. God, I sound so stupid.”

“No, you’re not stupid, it actually sounds a lot like liking someone.” Kara's eyes lit up and she gave a series of excited giggles.

"So are you in love with Maggie?"

"I- No, I'm not!" Alex looked around apprehensively. "It’s just, I don’t know what it is, I'm not sure where it even came from, but it's something I can’t explain... here," she blushed, pointing to her stomach, which didn’t stop bubbling all the time when she thought of Maggie. "I just think it's because of her."

"You fell in love," Kara said, determined. "That's how it feels, I promise you." The smile didn’t leave Kara's face. "You didn’t tell me you liked girls!"

Alex was silent, pinching the bridge of her nose. It’s going to be harder than she'd thought.

Oh." Kara said, her voice quieter. "You... you don’t-"

"No, I don’t." Said Alex. Her eyes are still closed.

Kara didn’t know much about this world, and how society treated people who are different from them in some whys, especially in the way they loved and who, but Maggie explained a little to her questions, and she seemed to get it pretty quickly. Even people who are like that, sometimes don’t know, just because their whole life they’ve been told differently. Now she put a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder.

"You've never been in love."

Alex didn’t answer, but her silence was confirmation. Kara's hand comforted her only slightly, and she found herself wishing for Maggie's touch instead.

She’s in love, if she’d want to admit it or not. She knew that with this potency, she has no chance of escaping.

"This is the first time in my life that I feel something like that. I don’t know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to behave, what am I supposed to say... and if she doesn't feel like I do? And if I just made it all up in my mind, if it's just a strange phase and it’ll pass- "

"But what it’s not? Alex, you can’t let love slip away from you. I mean, if you have a chance, you have to try."

"What will happen if I won’t? It’s better to ignore it, right?”

Kara smiled at her, shaking her head while Alex's eyes became slightly damp. "Love is the strongest magic of all," she reminded her. "When you know that's it, you'll feel the magic."

*

Alex lay in her bed, the darkness wrapping her all around. She tried to calm down from another day of searching for, as they call it, ‘true love’, which had disappointed the three of them again and again whenever they thought they had almost found it. Couple by couple, old, young, women and men, they tried everything. Christmas seemed to approach soon, and they couldn’t find the magic that would bring Kara home. She sighed, turning to the other side in bed. The wind whistled outside and she curled deeper into the blanket, waiting for the warmth of her body to spread and warm her up.

If Maggie was here-

Stop it. 

But she can’t, does she? She can’t stop thinking about Maggie. They work together for nearly two weeks, and Maggie penetrated deeper and deeper into her thoughts, even when they weren’t together. Kara knew everything, and smiled secretly whenever she noticed a smile or a look pass between the two, but fortunately for Alex, she knew better than to say anything. Alex had never felt this way, especially with such intensity, and more than it surprised her, it scared her.

In other words, the fact that she loves girls is a bit surprising, but not too much. When she turned down boys for no apparent reason, even for her, or when she didn’t enjoy sex with men, and wondered, just a little, if she’ll ever in her life enjoy sex, and maybe it's just not for her, and the way she reacted for the first time when she found that Maggie is a lesbian. All of these were clues she picked up and realized, in a surprisingly calming understanding- oh, right. Of course. I like women. But it was the fear that paralyzed her.

Because, what was she supposed to do now? She had never been in a serious relationship, or at least not one in which she knew she was clearly in love, and even more so with a woman?

A sigh emitted from her mouth and she buried her face in the pillow.

Is she really thinking about it? Confessing to Maggie? Tell her everything and ask her if she wants to try... to really try, maybe, be with her in a.... relationship? The thought alone shook her heart to its core, and she folded her knees close to her chest. It scares her so much, and thrills her, and terrifies her, and she’s not sure she ever felt so much at once.

She pulled the blanket over her, got out of bed, and went out into the living room. Kara sat on the couch and a little lamp shone on top of her while she hummed to herself, trying to sew in a sewing kit Maggie had bought her to keep her busy. She raised her head to Alex, smiling broadly.

"Hey, Are you alright?"

Alex sat beside her on the couch, biting her lip. "I'm not sure."

“What is it?" Kara put the string and needle aside. "Is that about Maggie?"

Alex nodded, folding her knees to her chest again. "I get more confused every day that passes."

Kara put a hand on her shoulder, her eyebrows curled in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Alex. If what I feel between you two is true, then she might like you too, maybe even as you like her. I really think you two have a chance."

Alex shook her head. "Even if we have, I'm not sure if I'm built to be in a relationship. I mean, assuming that... something will come out of this."

Kara was silent for a while, then picked back her string and needle. The wind continued to whistle outside, drops of rain ticking on the window.

"You know," Kara said, concentrating on sewing. "In Andalasia it never rains. Or, you know, anything else that comes down from the skies. Although I remember a case that one witch did the wrong spell and for three days blueberries just fell out of the sky. The grass in front of my window has been purple for months. "

She paused for a moment, smiling. "In any case," she continued, "I never felt snow or rain or even a cold wind like there’s now outside, and if you didn't tell me, I'd think it was the normal weather for you here."

Alex remained silent, wondering where she was going with this.

"I kinda like it," Kara said, her eyes squinting in an attempt to make an exact seam. "Drops of water from the sky, in different shapes and sizes, the fact that you can stay in a warm home while it's raining or snowing outside makes it all feel a bit warmer, doesn’t it?"

"Yes," Alex murmured, still a little confused. "That's pretty much the whole point."

Kara nodded. She was silent for a few moments, and when Alex was about to ask her what she was trying to say, Kara went on.

"It's a bit like your situation, isn’t it?" She said, as if she were only now realizing it. "You don’t know anything about something, and it seems dark and strange and mysterious to you, and when you accept it and learn to know it, it becomes... cozy. Good.” She looked up at Alex. "It pulls you to it, and you can’t seem to resist. You’re fascinated, and you begin to wonder how you lived this far without it."

Alex stared at Kara, swallowing. She doesn't know how, but Kara was able to accurately describe how she felt toward Maggie, toward the prospect of this relationship, of her sexuality. What Kara feels about winter is exactly the excitement and curiosity she feels about the prospect of being with Maggie.

She nodded once, a tiny smile on her lips.

A faint hope crept into her heart, telling her that maybe, she could do it. Maybe that was all she'd ever needed, Maggie to help her be exactly who she was meant to be. When she really thinks about it, it's a new feeling in a sense that, not only it's the first time she's really in love, but the first time she feels locked up in her life, that she needs a change, something that had nothing to do with Maggie, or even her sexuality, it was something the urged her to break free from the prison she built for herself when she didn't let herself be who she really is. All the thoughts she had about living a simple life by herself had gone, and instead, she knew exactly what she should do.

Kara smiled at her and went back to sewing, softly humming again. Alex rose from the couch and walked back to her room.

"Thank you," she suddenly said, turning. Kara didn’t raise her head but continued to smile.

"Good night, Alex."

*

It was the day before Christmas. The atmosphere of the holiday reached its zenith, and everyone in the office was preparing to leave the office earlier to start the holiday as soon as possible. Alex was still stuck in her office, working on a file she abandoned in recent weeks in favor of helping Kara. She hoped to finish quickly and get out, get home and try to spend the Christmas Eve with Kara. Kara stayed at home, and Alex finally agreed to her constant pleas to decorate the apartment with Christmas setting. She bought the decorations and left the house in the morning, hoping she wouldn’t find a ruined house when she returns.

"Danvers."

Alex raised her head. Maggie stood in the doorway, wearing an elf hat and plastic elf ears, and- dear god, she didn’t believe Maggie Sawyer could be any cuter than she is, but it turned out that with the right accessories, it might be possible. An involuntary smile came over her face, and she sat back in her chair. Maggie came in, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"It’s Christmas tomorrow, Danvers! Half the office has already gone home."

Alex gestured at the papers in front of her on the table. "I can’t," she twisted her mouth up. "I have a few more things to do, but anyway I don’t have much to do for Christmas."

"What are you talking about? You have a real fairy-tale princess waiting for you at home, and from what she mentioned, she's going to turn your house into Santa's own den." An amused smile came over her face as Alex groaned.

"Don’t remind me."

"I understand you're not too excited about Christmas, are you?"

"Not so much." She paused. "You?"

Maggie shrugged. "It's a nice holiday. I didn’t have much to celebrate in the past years, but..." She bit her lips. "Honestly, I never really liked this holiday. It was too much for me, especially when I was alone."

"But now?" Alex nodded toward the hat and the elves' ears.

"Now, I... I don’t know. I suppose the main responsibility for the fact that I no longer dislike this holiday is... Kara." Maggie smiled. "She made me see the world a bit differently, a little more conciliatory, more peaceful, like there’s something clean and refined about her, something I've never encountered before in my life. At first it was strange, but when you think about it, she changed me. Much more than I thought I could change. "

"Weird," said Alex, almost without thinking. "That's exactly what she did to me."

Maggie's chocolate eyes locked on Alex's, and Alex found that more than she not being able to look away, Maggie couldn’t either, and something inside her trembled again, the warm feeling in her stomach grew stronger.

Suddenly Maggie coughed awkwardly, turning her head to the window. "It seems to have calmed down a bit outside." She murmured.

Alex didn’t answer.

"D’you wanna, um," Maggie mumbled slowly. “Maybe go drink some coffee or something? We can, uh... go down for a coffee and, uh, talk a bit. If- if that’s, I mean, if you want to."

Alex wetted her lips, looking around. She tried to control her reaction, to calm down, to try not to be mesmerized by Maggie's eyes that almost seemed to beg her to agree.

"Why not?"

In a few minutes they went out into the cold street, entering one of the nearby cafes.

*

Maggie wrapped her hands around her cup, her head full of thoughts. Alex sat beside her, looking around at the simple Christmas decor that hung around the small cafe. They sat in a side booth, not looking at each other for a few moments now, but Maggie's thigh almost touched Alex's and she felt it tremble, burning, like fireworks would come out of her if they touched.

It took her a few days. A week, even, but nothing more, until she realized that her desire to be friends with Alex Danvers didn’t include anything platonic. She's in love with her, and there's nothing she can do to hide that feeling, not anymore. She never believed that she could fall in love with such force, so quickly. It was almost ridiculous.

She could tell her. No, she should tell her. Because if it’ll happen, she'd win her, and if she won’t... well, at least she tried. And Maggie could move to another office at the other side of town, one where she wouldn’t have to see Alex danvers’ heterosexual face every time she wants to make herself a coffee in the office kitchen.

In any case, she can’t let herself miss this opportunity. She knows better than that.

"It’s nice in here," Alex mumbled, sipping her cup.

"Yeah," was all Maggie managed to answer and took a deep breath. She shivered as Alex's scent blinded her once again, as she sat so close. She sipped her coffee, trying to think how to start the conversation.

For the past two weeks she had seen and talked to so many 'true love' couples, as they called them, embarrassed herself countless of times, and sought things that had no scientific evidence, against all reason, all to try to get Kara back where she came from. Maggie had never behaved like this before, didn’t know she could even do these things, didn’t know she had it in her, until she met Alex. Well, and Kara, but if Kara softened her, gave her a sense of calm and acceptance towards the world, something in Alex was what made her want to go on with this journey, to discover new things, to understand herself, to be braver, be stronger, be better. Something about Alex had changed her, and she wanted to tell her about it. She wants to open up to her, because she knows she deserves to know. And fuck everything else.

"Is there anything you wanted to say?" Alex's voice was weak, and she stared at the table in front of them. Maggie ran her finger back and forth on the rim of her cup.

"Yes, actually, there are... there are few things."

Alex was silent, and Maggie knew that if she won’t speak now, she won’t have the courage to do it at all.

"I'm really glad I met you, Danvers. I mean, in general, you know, working together at the office, but now, the last two weeks, they were just..." She paused, trying to find a word. "It's like something I can’t describe, something... something I never felt. Something I never even thought I was capable of." She gathered some courage and her eyes went up to look at Alex's, finding her smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, it was a little too direct, and, uh, not very clear-"

"No." Alex cut her off, her voice quiet but steady. "I think I understand. I mean, I think that I... feel this thing too." She let out a shaky breath, her lips quivering.

"You feel that too? That you can’t even find the word to describe this... feeling?" Alex finally whispered, looking frightened. Maggie's heart began beating faster.

She feels like me. 

"Yeah, I... you-"

"Maggie, I-"

They talked and fell silent at the same time, and Alex's cheeks blushed, beautifying her, her eyes brightening. Maggie tried to control her breaths, which became ragged. Alex seemed to take away the air in her lungs, and the thought of Alex feeling just like her, took her breath even more.

Alex chuckled, and Maggie immediately followed, and she lowered her head, looking at Alex's hand on the table. She reached out, without thinking, taking it in hers. It was a bit cold, and Alex shivered, closing her eyes.

They didn’t need words. Amazingly, Maggie looked at Alex, knowing exactly what was going on in her heart, in her head. She seemed to have learned her in the past two weeks, and she opened before her now like an open book, and Maggie read her eagerly, discovering that she’s praying the story would never end. Time wasn’t a component of the relationship between them, only the intense, fierce feeling they miraculously felt for each other, something that reminded Maggie of… magic. Everything that happened between them was magic, and there was no other explanation.

They sat closer than before, and the whole world around them turned blank, they could only see each other. Maggie longed to lean forward, to finally put her lips on those of Alex.

"Are you sure? because, it’s just that, I don’t... I don’t know-"

"I'm sure. And from what it seems, so do you." Maggie tilted her head to one side, her dimples popping up in full. Alex blew a laugh.

"I don’t know how to do this."

"Honestly, neither do I."

Alex swallowed and continued to look at her, still a bit frightened. "So what are we going to do?"

Maggie shrugged. "We can try. Do you wanna try?"

Alex nodded, a smile filling her eyes. "I do." She whispered.

Seeing Alex so vulnerable, it didn’t cause her embarrassment, it made her feel secure. She knew she had to keep her from falling. Maggie leaned closer, looking at their hands that still gripped each other, on Alex's knuckles that whitened, pulling her tight. She released one hand and placed it on Alex's cheek. It was soft and warm and everything she imagined and wanted it to be.

"Are you scared?"

Alex's lip shivered. "Terrified."

So Maggie smiled at her. "Good." She said, closing the distance between them, her lips finally meeting Alex's, and she could swear that it was just as Kara described it- magic, sparkles, and the feeling growing in the depths of her chest, all she could hope for. She never had a kiss like that before, she felt as if it was the first time she had kissed anyone. As if she had been reborn, along with the weirdly familiar feeling of Alex's lips kissing her again and again, deeper, swirling around her, and her hands resting on Maggie's elbows, pulling her impossibly closer, the bitter-sweet coffee taste on her tongue. Maggie might have imagined, but a hot sigh or two came from Alex's throat, her tongue trembling between Maggie's lips. Maggie pulled herself away for a moment, trying to breathe, her hands still on Alex's cheeks. She saw Alex's lips, spread and trembling, her eyelids closed.

"God, I- oh my god-" Alex managed to mutter, and Maggie leaned back for another kiss, softer, slower. Alex sighed again into Maggie's mouth, still closed-eyed.

Maggie finally pulled back, one hand still on Alex's cheek, looking at her fondly. Alex opened her eyes slowly, shaking her head, amazed. She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it immediately. Maggie just kept smiling.

She kissed Alex Danvers. It was a kiss like she had never felt, a kiss that made her feel so much, like a fire broke out inside her and it burned everything, especially her heart, and she felt it burning from the desire to kiss Alex again, to never leave her.

"How was it?"

Alex let out a giggle, a  real giggle,  nodding again. She reached out to pull a strand of hair from Maggie's forehead. "It was... amazing, I never felt that way, it was even- well," she blushed even more. "Not to sound cliche or anything, but it was pretty-"

"Magical." Maggie completed, and Alex's eyes met hers, lit up.

"Yes," she said.

And everything was as clear as the sunlight.

Maggie smirked, then took her coffee cup and drained it into her mouth. "Well," she said. "You know what our next stop is."

Alex got up right after her, and they walked out, fingers carefully, but tightly intertwined.

*

Kara sang softly as she hanged the colored bubbles on the Christmas tree in Alex's living room. It was warm inside the house, and Kara made cookies and their small spread around, trying to use the oven as she’d been taught. Everything was decorated and bright, and Kara sighed with satisfaction as she looked around at the lovely setting.

The door suddenly opened, and she turned to find Alex and Maggie rushing inside. Alex opened the door for Maggie and immediately entered, closing the door behind her. Kara approached them with a wide smile.

"Maggie, it’s so great to have you here! Will you join me and Alex to celebrate The Christmas?"

Maggie and Alex exchanged a knowing grin as Alex took off her coat and scarf. Maggie turned to Kara, her eyes shining.

"Actually, Kara, we have something to tell you."

Kara sat down on the couch, her eyes intrigued, and Alex went forward, rubbing her hands to keep them warm. Maggie stood a little behind her, and they both were smiling broadly, eyes bright.

"Kara, me and Maggie, we..." Alex coughed a little, wetting her lips. "We kissed."

Kara put a hand to her mouth, stunned. She immediately leaped out of her seat and burst into calls of joy, enveloping Alex in a crushing embrace. Alex giggled, hugging her back.

“I knew it! I knew it would happen, from the moment Alex told me, I knew that you two- oh, it's so wonderful! We should celebrate!” She ran quickly to Alex's liquor cabinet.

"Hold on, Kara." Kara turned to Maggie, her happy face frozen in confusion.

"Sit down," she asked, and Kara went back to the couch, still confused. Maggie sat beside her while Alex sat down opposite her. Maggie put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

"Don’t worry, it's not a bad thing. It's even a pretty good thing." She shared a look with Alex.

"Alex and I kissed and, I mean, we thought that, well, it couldn’t hurt, but... maybe we have a chance to get you home if we’ll kiss again."

Kara looked between the two. "Is there a true love between you two?"

Again Maggie looked at Alex, discovering that the question didn’t frightening or pressing her, but reassuring her.

"I don’t know," she said. "But I know there's something between us that I never thought- we never thought, that we could feel. I know we found each other, and it’s like a miracle, and- and if it's not magic-" She shook her head. "I don’t know what is."

Kara nodded and, surprisingly, remained silent. She smiled at Alex, holding out a hand to her. "I'm proud of you," she said in uncharacteristic quiet. "You’re becoming the person you deserve to be."

Alex nodded at her, her eyes moist. Kara got up, smoothing her dress.

"Well, if you don’t mind, I think James has been worried about me for quite enough. And you know what, I have a feeling that this one might work."

Alex walked up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Kara, for everything. And good luck."

Kara smiled her broad, wide smile, herself again, but with a new, mysterious sparkle in her eyes, and an unfamiliar curve, somehow, at the tips of her lips. She leaned forward a little.

"Go. You have a kiss to perform."

Alex turned to find Maggie standing and looking at her, her arms folded behind her back. She moved toward her, her hands carefully drawn to grab Maggie's shoulders. Maggie bit her lips as she looked at her.

"You’re ready?"

Alex nodded, smiling, leaning forward. It took a second or two while their lips touched, not yet fully kissing. Maggie raised her hands, placed them on Alex's neck, and pulled her close.

Maggie slides her thumb along Alex's jaw, along her cheek, her warm, wet lips are smooth, and it's so different from any kiss Alex ever had with any men she ever kissed, and she wondered if it's because it's a woman, or because it's Maggie. The kiss was just like last time, and Alex didn’t know if it would be like that every time, but while her lips parted and Maggie carefully inserted her tongue inside, making her heart tremble harder, almost jumping out of her chest, she hoped she would never stop feeling that way kissing Maggie Sawyer.

The kiss took only a moment, but when they pulled apart, smiling, they turned to where Kara stood a moment before, discovering that she disappeared. Only soft, faint dust of sparkling light remained where she was, landing slowly on the floor.

Maggie's hand wrapped carefully around Alex's, and they exchanged a look.

"How come we've made so many couples kiss each other, and none of them worked, and now we..." Her voice trailed off, and she lifted Maggie's hand and held it to her heart, her face puzzled.

"Maybe because what’s needed to do magic is not just the spell itself, but also the intention. It’s not enough to have true love, we needed to want to bring Kara back, and we did it." Her smile widened, her dimples popping adorably. Alex looked around at the brightly lit apartment.

"You want to stay? We can order something, or, uh, maybe watch something? If you want, of course, you don’t have to-”

Maggie reached a finger forward and placed it on Alex's lips, silencing her. Alex flushed red.

"I don’t care what we do," she murmured with a smile, her thumb smoothing slowly over Alex's lips. "But I'd love to stay."

Alex nodded, feeling her heart swelling and growing, and almost sagging down on her, and she knew perfectly and definitively that she wants to spend as much time with Maggie as possible, to be as close to her as she can, to never to let her go.

*

The snow outside went on falling all night long.

*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> i'm bilerleigh on tumblr and bilerleighs on twitter, come say hi
> 
> happy holidays and sanvers is endgame peace out


End file.
